


Colours of Love

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Interior Decorating, Love Confessions, M/M, Painting, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles Geraskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Colours of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonyPepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/gifts).



Jaskier had a plan. It was the first house they’d owned for themselves and the first one they’d been allowed to decorate any more than the odd plant or poster. Jaskier was buzzing with excitement! The house was falling apart, typical first home problems really. They hadn’t been able to afford much more. Geralt was a car mechanic just starting his own business and Jaskier was a wannabe musician, temporarily a barista. Geralt’s salary went straight back into his business and Jaskier was barely managing to cover the rent, even with the extra shifts at a local nightclub but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make their house theirs. Jaskier had dragged Geralt to the DIY store and they’d bought as much paint as they could afford. The white paint would cover the flaking discoloured paint underneath and make the whole place seem a lot less dire. He’d also bought a lovely teal paint for a feature wall in the living room.

They both had their messiest cloths on. Well they both had some of Geralt’s messiest clothes on. Jaskier didn’t own messy clothes. Thank you very much. He put his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room. Geralt had helped his cover the furniture with old sheets and they were ready!

“Oh this is going to be brilliant!” He grinned with a wave of his paint brush.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and picked up one of the rollers. “Have you ever painted walls before?”

“Does drawing over my bedroom in felt-tip pens count?” He asked as he brushed the bristles against his cheek. It was a new brush and it was so soft. It just wouldn’t be the same after they’d covered it in paint.

Geralt rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Just follow my lead.”

Jaskier saluted with his brush. “Right you are!”

As it turned out. Painting the house was fucking boring. Jaskier had pictured the whole affair to be rather more exciting. So, being Jaskier, he pretended to trip on his way past Geralt. As he felt the brush landed on the middle of Geralt’s chest.

“Oh fuck!” Jaskier gripped onto Geralt’s t-shirt and tried to wipe off the paint, definitely not using it as an excuse to feel Geralt’s muscles. That would be highly immoral of him.

“The fuck Jaskier!” Geralt snapped and glared at him fiercely.

Jaskier whimpered under the intensity of Geralt’s gaze. God he was so sexy and it was too much for Jaskier’s poor bisexual heart. No one’s best friend should be that hot. It was like he was begging Jaskier to fall in love with him.

“Oops.” He muttered, his voice going up in the end so it was almost a question.

Geralt just smirked and Jaskier felt his eyes go wide. Shit. He didn’t have time to scarper as Geralt lunged at him with his roller. He squeezed his eyes shut as the goopy roller went right down his face.

“Geralt!” He whined and he wiped his face with his hands. He looked down at the white paint all over his hands and then back at Geralt and grinned.

“Fuck.” Geralt muttered and vaulted over the sheet covered sofa. The fucker was fast but Jaskier was determined. He jumped at Geralt knowing that Geralt would catch him. He always caught him, it was just instinct at this point. Once Jaskier was safely nestled in Geralt’s arms he reached up and smeared Geralt’s face with paint.

It went back and forth until there was more paint on them than the walls. At some point one of the cracked open the teal paint so now Geralt’s hair was starting to look like a mermaid. Jaskier was captivated. He was so going to write a song about this! The fight ended with Jaskier pinned under Geralt’s firm strong thighs as he straddled Jaskier’s waist. Geralt was trying to get teal paint in Jaskier’s hair and he did not want that! He was getting awfully distracted by the closeness of Geralt’s body. Even covered in paint he was gorgeous.

Jaskier pouted. “Geralt!” He moaned and tried to wiggle free.

Geralt, to his surprise just stared at him, a faint red blooming on his cheeks. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Jaskier squeaked. “I’m sorry what was that?!”

“Nothing.”

“Oh no. Not nothing!” Jaskier poked Geralt in the chest. “Say it again!”

“No.” Geralt grumbled and tried to get up but this time Jaskier was faster. He gripped onto Geralt’s t-shirt.

“Say it again,” Jaskier breathed, lowering his voice in a way that he hoped was sexy “and I’ll kiss you.”

Geralt didn’t miss a beat. “You’re beautiful.”

Jaskier grinned and pulled Geralt down into a kiss. After all these years all it took was a couple of tins of cheap paint. Jaskier wasn’t complaining. 


End file.
